Saving Vestal  Gijinkas Unleashed:
by WonderholicXx
Summary: Before this, Vestal had never heard of Pokemon. Now, they ARE Pokemon. What's going on here and who is truly behind it - Mira, Ace, Spectra and Gus join forces with a mysterious trio who seem to know more than meets the eye. AceMira SpectraGus PaulDawn


**Bakugan and Pokemon, the two things that pretty much rule my life atm. I'd really love someone to write a Resistance/Vexos visit Sinnoh or something story, and get Pokemon – that'd be pretty damn awesome…**

**Anyway, instead of getting Pokemon, in this fic the main characters ARE Pokemon – have fun guessing who's who xD I haven't decided on everybody yet so I might be open to suggestive.**

**This is so weird, I've never written this sort of story like this, I'm so used to slapstick humour…**

**Also, it's pretty boring for a first chapter but please bear with me because I'm mildly excited about this. The two things I want to up are the drama and humour n.n;**

**But please read it and tell me what you think anyway.**

"Are you telling me," Ace, an incredulous looks on his face. "That the bottom of this is supposed to be silver?"

Mira took to laugh, the first time she had done so in days, as Ace waved a curry coated pot in front of her face. She pushed it away with a grin.

"Yes, Ace, it's supposed to be silver. Now stop complaining and finish washing up!"

The boy's eyes rolled to heaven as he started furiously rescrubbing the thickly smothered pot, all the while mumbling to himself.

"I mean, it was delicious and all but it'll take days to clean properly…"

"Don't exaggerate!" Mira tapped him on the forehead with a smirk.

"So next time let me cook."

"Please, Ace, you couldn't boil an egg!"

"That's so not-"

However, an older woman suddenly shushed the two. As if her frown wasn't disapproving enough, she motioned for them both to leave the kitchen – she would proceed with the cleaning.

"I just thought it would be nice if we helped, y'know?" Mira reasoned as she and Ace ambled along the corridor that lead to the main room. "It's generous enough for them to let us stay here…"

Ace grunted in reply.

"Oh! The electricity is back!" Mira raced into the front room where people lay scattered atop numerous rugs and blankets, some families that huddled together, others young people like themselves. However, the one thing that everyone held in common was… an unusual appearance. Every man woman and child bore some sort of inhuman characteristic, be it a tail, feathers, fur, fangs – whatever.

Oh, and no one seemed to be able to manage a smile.

Every pair of eyes in the room was glued to a small TV screen in the corner. Ace and Mira silently crept towards a free space and settled themselves down to watch.

"It appears there is nowhere in Vestal that hasn't been affected by the outbreak of animalistic features! Why even-"

"Hydron!" Ace didn't need the tap on the side nor hiss in his ear to recognise the ex prince. Still, even though he was easily distinguished, Ace didn't recall the young boy sporting a long, slim blue tail nor fluffy white hair and a small horn last time they had encountered each other.

"No comment." Hydron frowned at the news reporter who had approached him.

"Sir, do you think this has anything to do with the Bakugan-"

"I said, no comment!"

"That was our guess, huh? Mira?"

"Mmm… Ace, I've been thinking a lot about the cause of this and I know it's the most obvious conclusion to make but somehow… I don't think this has anything to do with Bakugan. I mean… after they all just disappeared…"

"I guess… you're right. But then… what the hell is going on?" Ace whispered back.

"I don't know, Ace. Shush, maybe they've discovered something."

"Though we haven't determined the exact cause of this outbreak we are trying our hardest, with our top scientists coming closer to the answer everyday. We urge people not to panic in this situation. If you have any worries or are suffering anxiety please call the number on screen now."

"Useless!" Ace growled; his frustration accompanied by the outbursts of many others as well.

Mira sighed.

"Top scientists coming closer to the answer…They aren't any closer to understanding this than we are."

"What about that hotline number! Some lot of good that'll do! Most people are living in hostels so what're a couple of helplines gonna do now?" Ace clenched his fists in anger.

"Ace, calm down. I'm sure… they're trying their best…"

"Mira – look at us!" She forced her gaze to meet his, his chest heaving as he attempted to take a few deep breathes.

He was still Ace – retaining his stubborn personality and blunt tongue wasn't the problem – it was aesthetically he had changed drastically.

His hair, once teal green, had bleached to the whitest blond, curling more conspicuously than it had done so before. His eyes shone blood red – Mira could hardly believe they'd once been light gray. The shock of red contrasted dramatically with his snow-white skin.

Bursting over Ace's chest was an impressive covering of thick, white fur – this reached just above the end of his ribcage and no longer allowed his jacket to meet across his upper body.

Finally, the most startling aspect of his new appearance were the nine long, thick fluffy tails that sprouted from his rear, each magnificent and creamy, each Ace absolutely detested.

Mira too, still retained her calm and collected demeanour and, miraculously, her exterior hadn't altered as radically as Ace's.

Granted, both her hair and eyes had darkened to black (though they still maintained a tinge of gold) and her nails had sharpened into claws but that was about it, save for the short stubby black tail she had developed.

Ace sighed.

"We're freaks."

Mira was pondering whether to console or slap him when she felt her communication device buzz.

"Dan? Again?" She nodded.

"What am I gonna do, Ace? I can't take his call! He can't find out what's happened…" She shook her head disbelievingly. "This is insane, completely insane-"

"Hey, come on, come here." He pulled her close and she laid her head on his chest, though he despised his soft fur it made for an ideal pillow, which he had discovered provided Mira with some comfort.

"Come on, let's go for a walk. I'm sick of being stuck inside."

* * *

"What do you mean you can't? You're really pissing me off, Gus, y'know that?" Spectra sneered as he angrily paced up and down the footpath. His hair – pitch black – blew violently in the wind as his mind clouded with anger; a sure sign of frustration for the older man.

"Master Spectra - I'm sorry – but – aaaggghh!" The lavender haired boy clutched his head, submitting to the throbbing waves of pain that pulsed through his mind. The large, purple, catlike ears that sprouted from his head seemed to twitch with every small sound. Gus' knees gave way and he fell to the ground.

Spectra growled.

"Stand up!"

"I-can't!"

Behind the mask, Spectra's eyes narrowed.

"I said: stand. Up!" Grabbing the younger man's wrists, he pulled Gus into standing position, only for his shrieks and cries of pain to pierce his ears.

"What is the matter with you?"

Gus couldn't answer; only moan.

"I'm getting really tired of this-" Spectra began to storm away in disgust.

"Master Spectra, wait!" The minute Spectra was a few feet away from him; Gus' headache seemed to vanish. Then, as soon as he neared his master once again, it rematerialized. It was like a complete nightmare for the younger boy, who depended so much on Spectra.

"Master Spectra-" Gus whimpered, but as Spectra offered him his hand to help him up Gus, once again, returned to a quivering wreck.

"Look, if you're going to keep behaving like this-" Silence.

WHAM.

The moment Spectra's fist made contact with Gus, he passed out from the intense pain. Spectra stood, paralysed for a few seconds then let out an angry yell of frustration.

"Gus! Get up! Now!" He shook him, becoming increasingly distraught. "Gus! How did - how could that have possibly hurt! Gus!" Spectra closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before laying his head on Gus' chest. He was breathing. Just.

Spectra studied the younger boy and the transformations that had taken place in his body over the past couple of days.

There were, of course, the abnormally large ears. His hair – it had always fallen down his back in extravagant lilac curls but now it seemed to twist even more so, his bangs coiling to frame his face until it gave the impression of whiskers.

A large ruby jewel rested under his fringe in the centre of the boy's forehead. Spectra pushed back the stray hairs to see it – for some reason he liked the jewel; it looked precious and beautiful.

Though Gus' eyes were tightly shut now, Spectra knew they were wide and dark in a way that was almost alluring. Gus' emerald eyes were striking yes, but these new eyes, the deepest navy, were simply stunning.

Finally, there was the tail that grew from his rear. It was the same lilac as his hair and ears and looked like the tail of a tabby cat – only the tip split into two.

Gus had been an attractive boy before but somehow now his beauty was almost… amplified. Every feature, every breath he took seemed to entrance Spectra. The older man had felt that way, at least, until Gus started to complain of a headache anytime he came within physical contact with Spectra.

If Gus, the one person who would submit to his will without question, left Spectra, he would truly have no one. Though he was proud and would never admit it, Spectra had grown to almost care for the younger boy and the thought of loosing him… filled him with a pain he himself didn't recognise.

With a sigh, Spectra cupped Gus' chin in his hands and roughly tilted it upwards. Convincing himself this was what had to be done, Spectra slowly lowered his mouth onto Gus'…

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you."

Spectra whipped around angrily, only to face a girl he had never before seen in his life. Her eyes narrowed but her tone was slyly playful.

"You'll only make him worse. He's a Psychic Type. You're part Dark. He'll suffer more."

"What the hell are you even-"

"Spectra?"

Both entities turned to greet the voice that had rang out. Spectra recognised this girl alright, and, with a sigh, the boy alongside her. However, he didn't remember them having tails before.

"So I can't help him?…Alright. Mira! Get over here!"

The stranger scoffed.

"Idiot. Look closely at her. She too is part Dark. You two look somewhat alike. It's those eyes… Are you siblings?"

"We …we were…" Mira stared at her brother, who was leaning over the unconscious Gus such a provocative way her mind wandered for a moment…

Spectra saw her staring and growled.

"This is NOT what it looks like!"

"Oh, okay." Ace, unsuccessfully, tried to conceal a snigger.

"You were? How does that even… Anyway, HE'S the only one capable of approaching your friend. He's a pure Fire type." Ace raised an eyebrow with a frown.

"Me?"

With this, Spectra suddenly lunged for Ace and, grabbing his wrist, pushed him on top of Gus.

"Well? Resuscitate him!"

"What? I can't-I don't even know how to-NO!" However a glare from the intimidating Spectra prevented Ace from getting to his feet.

"Relax, Ace, I'll coach you through it. You can relax to," Mira motioned to Spectra. "You crazy person…"

Spectra mumbled impatiently to himself as Mira guided Ace through CPR.

"Place your mouth over his. Now breathe. Once more. Then-oh!" Gus began to come to. His eyes widened when he saw Ace hovering over him.

"Get off me!"

"Gus!" But as Spectra and Mira neared him, Gus started shivering and backed away.

"No… stay back…" Spectra growled.

"Well? Now what do I-" But the strange girl from before had vanished.

"Where the hell did she go?"

"Well, if anything, she seemed to know something about what was going on here," Mira pondered. "If we want to know we've got to find her."

"Alright! Gus!" Spectra's cohort, however, had barely recovered. He trembled with every word spoken, his wide eyes observing his master with what appeared to be fright.

The older man sighed.

"Alright, I'll find her myself." But before he could shadow her, Mira tugged at his sleeve.

"Wait! I want to know what's going on just as much as you do!" She eyed her brother with determination. He paused and considered this but found he could not turn her away. It was when his eyes met hers something ignited within him.

"Fine."

Mira smiled; relieved this wouldn't be as difficult as she had originally thought. She glanced back at Ace, who shrugged, and at Gus, who knelt shivering beside him.

"Wait. Ace take Gus back to the hostel, get him something to drink…"

"I don't need your help!"

"Do as she says Gus." Spectra sighed.

"…Yes, Master Spectra."

"What? Mira, so I'm supposed to take him-"

"Ace, please do this for me."

"…Yeah yea…Master Mira…" He caught Gus' incoming fist and swung it over his shoulder. "Come here, you."

"No! I don't need your-"

"Yes you do." Though Gus put up a weak struggle, Ace managed to hoist him into standing position without too much hassle. But when Gus let out a yelp of pain as Ace's claws dug into his arm it was Spectra who cried out.

"Be CAREFUL!"

Mira turned to Spectra.

"Y'know…it's kind of sweet to know you care about him, at least…"

"Hmm?"

"Never mind. Quickly, we have to find that girl!"

"…I do care about him…"

* * *

"So what happened back there anyway?" Gus asked with a wince.

"To be honest, I don't have a clue. This girl just appeared outta nowhere and just starting saying all this stuff about how Spectra and Mira are Dark types and they can't go near you and I can because I'm pure Fire, or something like that…"

"Types? Like…attributes?"

"I guess so… you're heavy."

Gus pulled away. "I can walk by myself." His body shook with his first few unaided steps but he managed walking by hisself okay, though his stride was wobbly. Ace strolled alongside him, ready in case he would fall backwards.

"Wait…so what type am I?"

"She said you're… Psychic, I think?"

"Psychic… so I can read minds." Gus' brow furrowed as he pondered this.

"I dunno… Try… try reading my mind."

"…."

"…"

"…Well obviously you're thinking about whether or not I can read your mind."

"Hey, that's exactly what I was thinking about!"

"…Not the sharpest tack in the box, are you?… Let me think…Psychic… Aren't Psychics supposed to be able to manipulate the energy around them?" Gus spoke more so to himself than to Ace. "Hmm…" A leaf in the gutter caught his eye.

Gus simply imagined himself picking it up.

"Woah!" Ace seemed to react with more enthusiasm than Gus, as the leaf defied gravity and began swirling around in the air. "I mean; that's pretty cool…"

Gus couldn't answer, he had to focus solely on his intentions. Small pebbles and scraps of paper joined the leaf in the air as they formed a circle around the two.

Transfixed by this, it took Ace a couple of seconds to register that he too was now floating, nine long tails streaming out behind him.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? Put me down!" Gus smirked.

"As you wish."

Ace groaned as he met the pavement with a bang.

"These powers could benefit me. Where is this hostel anyway?" The lavender haired boy continued walking as if nothing had happened.

* * *

"Should have known."

The man's eyes darted rapidly from person to person as this trio cornered him.

To his right, a girl not much more than fourteen with blue hair that fell down her back in waves glared at him. To his left, an older boy with yellow and black tipped ears and a red jewel that glowed in the dark glowered at him. And directly in front stood a girl who, despite her beauty, bore such an expression of hatred he found himself backing away.

"You did this to Vestal. You made them gijinka. Don't hide it! We should've known it was you,"

The man growled, his dark red eyes still looking for means of escape. His hair, a darker black than the night sky hung wildly around his shoulders, the ends occasionally tipped with red and his fringe bearing streaks of blond

He stood at a good six foot, and, though not incredibly broad, his biceps bulged impressively through his gray jacket. The shirt he wore underneath, red and black stripes, showed off a taunt stomach.

The fact was, this man was strikingly good-looking, but in a reckless malevolent sort of way. Like an incubus, his looks were dangerously seductive – luckily the three who faced him weren't about to cave to his beauty.

"We won't let you escape - Giratina!"

**Did you guess who everyone was yet? Ace is pretty obvious…I haven't revealed Spectra and Mira yet. Lesee, I'll give you a clue: they're the same species of Pokemon but Spectra is the evolved form. They're a dual type, part Dark and part Spectra's attribute: Pyrus.**

**Anyway, it does get more interesting. I hope you'll read on!**

**Next time: The mysterious trio who corner Giratina – who are they? The vestals are getting restless with their newly acquired powers – so much so they're running riot! Mira, Spectra, Ace and Gus agree to travel to another planet entirely to find out how the heck this has happened – and find out what Giratina has to do with all of this!**

**Also, I love Giratina too much =P**


End file.
